The Spectrum
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Thoughts of a runaway with the person she thinks she loves. Whether Rin loves Len or not... the answers lie inside of her. Which type of love even is it? Well, there is the entire spectrum of love, so she has quite a bit to choose from, now doesn't she?


**Hahahaha...hahaha...hahahahaha... so hiiiii. Uh. Well. So. Here's like a short story. **

**I don't own anything and blah blah blah- How many vocaloids are there now? Like 50? I swear there are like 50 or more. I kinda gave up after a while of trying to figure out how many of them there were. **

**Also, this site has changed since I last been here like whoa. I have no clue what's going on anymore and I'm pretty sure Dangan Ronpa has taken over my life. **

**And my wallet.**

**So. College. Yeah.**

**I'll be honest, this is like a drabble. I think. **

**This story was inspired by this picture: danbooru. donmai . us /data/290cc9d61c0dc03fac4e4ba0cf890de7 . jpg**

* * *

So, how long has it been? Maybe a month, maybe two. I don't remember. At this point, I don't even think I care anymore. Sure, it's been tough and surviving was hard most of the time, but I don't think I've ever felt so... So alive, you know? I think that running away from home was probably one of the best decisions I've ever made. Even more so that he's here with me. Our faces on missing persons flyers and adds were constantly in our faces as our families searched around for their "prized children". Every we saw one, we would rip it down and stomp on it. After a while, it was obvious we were only used for our family's political and monetary gains. If it wasn't for his friends, we would have had a worse time.

"Hey Rin." His soft, familiar voice was a blanket of absolute protection to me as he gently squeezed my hand. Inhaling the fresh scent of nature around us, I carefully opened my eyes, immediately greeted by the soft light that filtered through the tops of the trees and into the little cove in the forest where we hid ourselves and proceeded to relax. I stared blankly out to the space for a bit before turning to see his familiar toothy smile and excited eyes.

"Hm? What's up?" I asked. I placed my hands on the soft grass and heaved myself up into a sitting position as a yawn escaped from my lips. "Did you find something cool?"

"Just a bit. C'mon, it's beautiful. You've gotta check it out," he urged, rising to his feet. He held his hand out to me as I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I reached out, grabbing his hand and he pulled me to his feet with a strong grip. He was strong now, wasn't he? It was normal, I guess. He was older than me by a year or two, but he used to be so tiny and fragile to the point where I was the one picking up my "senpai" and hauling him around as if he weighed almost nothing. Things change over time.

"Where is it?"

"Shh. Don't ask any questions," he replied, shushing me. "Your scarf is coming undone." He was right. With my free hand, I messed with the soft fabric of the scarf and secured it around my neck as he lead me through the protective, calming trees. "We're almost there. I promise you're going to really love this place." Love is a pretty strong word, isn't it? I looked at the back of Len's head as we walked at a casual pace. The question was always there, but never had I ever truly answered the question. I've been asked many times before hand to the point where I shrugged it off without even caring. But now... things were different. It had been this long and not once have I actually pondered the question during this time- Which, in all honesty was something extremely rare for someone like me.

What was the question? Something insanely cliche, but... Did I love Len?

Well? Did I? I definitely appreciated his existence. He was that one person that made me feel safe just to be in his presence. He was that one person who always greeted me with a smile. He was the one that would pat my head when I cried and told me that everything was going to be alright. He was the one I would call if I hatched some ridiculous plan and wanted someone to execute it with me. He was the one who dealt with me when I was angry and restrained me when I wanted to murder my older sisters for telling me that I was wasted space. He was that person. He was the person who was rational against my recklessness. He was the calm to my storm. But, at the same time, he was the melancholy to my joy.

"Rin? Are you okay?" I shook my head as his voice brought me back to earth.

"Huh?"

"You were just spacing out there, Rinny. You were starting to worry me," he joked, gently knocking my head with his fist. "Well, we're here." He tugged on my hand just a bit more, bringing me in front of him. I stumbled slightly, but what took my breath away was the crystal clear lake that stretched out in front of the both of us. I couldn't even tell the depth of the lake itself, but I could definitely count the number of fish that swam by. There weren't many plants on the edges of the lake, but there were a few lily pads that did have one or two frogs from what I could see.

"W...wow..."

"Do you like it? It's really pretty isn't it?" Even now, he was childish too. Like I was. "It's kind of like something you would see in a dream, don't you think?"

"Yeah... It's something only you could see in a dream..." I exhaled a soft breath as I stepped a bit closer to the edge of the lake. He walked with me as I crouched down and broke the surface with my finger. "It's..." It was cold, wasn't it? I shivered slightly, even if the warm sun made the temperature perfect. I looked a bit farther and watched as a few fish swam without so much as a care.

"I found it when we were walking into the forest," he admitted. "I thought that this time would be better to show it to you instead of the summer." Oh yeah, he was allergic to mosquitoes, wasn't he? That and bees, I'm pretty sure. How much did I know about him anyway? Let me think. Well, his favorite food were bananas and he prefers electro-pop music. He doesn't like math, but he's good at it and he wants to be a musician. When he's feeling bad, he usually doesn't have his hair in his familiar pony-tail and when he's very happy, he hums and uses more English words than normal.

"Smart move," I commented, flashing him a bright smile. I rose back up and breathed in softly before looking up at him again. His hair was down, wasn't it? "...Is there something wrong, Len?" He didn't move his head, but his eyes shifted from the lake to look at me and then back to the lake before he squeezed my hand. Over time, his smile molded into his default expression.

"Rin, before you get angry at me, you need to hear me out, alright?" A sharp, pang of urgency and fear started to churn in the pit of my stomach. How else was I suppose to react at something like that? Whenever he told me to not get angry, I knew it was always something that I would definitely hate. Considering I was angered most of the time by many, many things. "I think that we should go back."

"Go back? To what?" I asked, frowning. "To our jail cells?" He sighed and squeezed my hand again.

"Hear me out, Rin, please." I bit my tongue. "We should go back because it's almost your eighteenth birthday." My frown just grew and my expression was obviously angry. I wasn't very good at not being angry. He should've known that I hated to talk about my birthday. It was so annoying. My parents would constantly push me into a giant party where they would invite almost everyone and made sure that they felt as if they were close due to the fact they were invited to their youngest daughter's birthday party. It was just a stupid bridge to fun their idiotic campaigns that corrupted our governments and forced people into poverty. I didn't want to be apart of that and neither did Len.

"Len, I'm not doing-"

"Rin, I... You'll be an adult and you'll be able to do anything you want," he interrupted. He never usually interrupted me. "Listen, Rin, I know you hate your birthday. I know you hate your family. I know, trust me. I've known you all my life... But, this is the last thing I want you to do for yourself. At your party, invite as many cameras as you can. Pretend you have some coming of age speech. Tell them you won't be apart of your family anymore."

"Len, that's... You know that's going to completely destroy-"

"What's there to destroy at this point? The entire country knows we've ran away," Len murmured. "Rin, I'll be honest. There are so many rumors about us and the more we stay like this, the worse it's going to get. Kaito caught wind of a request for extreme measures to take you home because you're still under aged in this country." Len was an adult. I wasn't.

"...then what? What happens then? Do I just leave? You know... you know they won't let me do that. You know they'll blame you. They'll hurt you too, Len. Whether that would be publicly or privately. I... I would rather just dig a hole in the ground and stay there with you than to wake up and listen to a maid tell me that seeing you again would mean taking cyanide pills."

"That's too extreme. I won't die or nothing of the sort. I know better than to leave you alone, Rin." Was it that obvious? Was it that obvious that I grew too attached to him? Of course it was. What sane, independent girl would let herself go so far as to become so attached to someone to die for them- Oh wait, Juliet. I've always despised that story. But that just made me a hypocrite. Life is horribly cruel, isn't it? To show you a person who completed your soul only to be faced with a situation like this. In a way, I was lucky. I knew Len for so long, maybe it wasn't so hypocritical.

"...okay." A mumble so soft, the surrounding trees were louder than I was without a wind to help. His free hand caught mine and our fingers intertwined as my mind wandered back to the question. It was then I found my answer.

I did love Len. I loved him as my other half. I loved him, not quite as a lover, but I couldn't understand it myself. I just knew that I loved him and that this love wasn't going to fade. To me, this wasn't just some fool's love. Now, that I was sure of, but it wasn't a sibling love either. Love is such a spacial term, it was always so difficult to explain it, but I was certain. I love Len. In what way? Who knew. Love is still love. An emotional attachment. This was the only thing I've ever felt certain with in my entire life.

* * *

**The End.**

**You know what the best part of the entire thing was for me? Knowing that this version of Rin is an aromantic, asexual babe and she's great. I'll be honest, this was mostly a practice to write in the view point of this type of character because, frankly, I seem to always write characters who are in romantic love and/or physical lust with someone. **

**This is also a reminder that aromantics have the ability to love and that arrows and aces aren't the same thing.**

**Also it's 3 a.m. and if there are errors and somethings don't make sense... well too bad because I'm lazy. **

**-Rizun**


End file.
